


please don't leave me (wanting something more)

by sapphicluthors



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Fluff, F/F, and jennie doesn't really want to be jisoo's enemy, cheerleader!jennie, hilarity to ensue, jennie a disaster gay and jisoo an oblivious gay, jennie is mean just bc she has a crush, jisoo is oblivious to pretty much everything at all times, jisoo tries very hard to be jennie’s friend, other characters will be added later im too lazy to include them now, side chaelisa, somewhat of a spin on enemies to lovers but jisoo doesn't realize they're enemies, theater kid!jisoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicluthors/pseuds/sapphicluthors
Summary: basically an “i had a crush on a girl in my class and didn’t know how to deal with it so i threatened her to get out of my school” high school au. jennie, her high school’s it girl, develops an instant crush on the new girl jisoo, and she handles it the only way she knows how: doing her best to get jisoo the hell out of her school before she does something stupid, like kiss her. not that she’s ever thought about that. she would never think about that.





	please don't leave me (wanting something more)

**Author's Note:**

> my jensoo gc on twitter begged me to do this, so here we are. special thanks to halle for editing this for me, ily. hope yall enjoy :~)

Jennie Kim has always liked things a certain way. 

She hates change. More accurately, she despises it with every ounce of her being. Keeping things the same has always been a constant for her to hold on to. She depends on it, keeping her image a certain way. She has to be seen a certain way, _desired_ a certain way. And always, _always_, remain unavailable.

Untouchable. Unattainable.

And she does keep it that way. As she breezes through her high school’s front doors earlier that morning, finally as a senior, everything is the same as it had been since her freshman year: She’s the head cheerleader. She runs the school. Everyone wants her, guys and girls alike. Everyone wants to be her. Everyone wants to be in her circle.

Everything is perfect.

That is, until a girl with fiery red hair and a face to_ die for_ hesitantly walks into the cafeteria. In that moment, Jennie knows two things: 

She wants her.

She needs to get rid of her as quickly as possible.

“Rosé,” Jennie starts with an even tone, her eyes never leaving the girl. “Go get that redhead and clear the table for me.”

Jennie doesn’t hear Rosé’s response, knowing she will always follow her orders; she was loyal and easily the best friend Jennie has ever had. Jennie keeps her eyes on the new girl, watching her scan the room before walking over to a table. _Lisa Manoban’s table_, Jennie notes. _Interesting._

She watches as Rosé calmly strides toward the table’s newest addition. _She will be a fantastic successor_, Jennie thinks for a moment as she watches Rosé tell the redhead that Jennie wants to speak with her. She watches as confusion sets on the girl’s face, finally smirking when the girl looks her way. Jennie thinks she can just see a blush creeping up on the girl’s cheeks as she looks back at Rosé, giving her a nod. As the pair walk towards Jennie, she can’t help as her gaze trails down the mystery girl’s figure. She allows a moment to take in her legs that somehow appear to go on for days, despite the fact that the girl is just as short as Jennie herself.

As the pair arrives at the table, Rosé kindly gestures for the redhead to sit across from Jennie. As she does, Jennie is finally able to fully appreciate just how _beautiful_ she is. _Focus, would you?_ she reprimands herself, quickly regaining her composure.

“What’s your name?” Jennie asks, all honey and no malice.

“Jisoo!” the girl happily responds, eyes sparkling. _Poor girl has no idea where this is going_, Jennie thinks sadly. _Oh well_.

“Jisoo, darling,” she drawls. “Welcome to our school, really. However, I’m giving you twenty-four hours to vacate this school, or I will have no choice but to ruin you. Understood?”

The girl—Jisoo—then does what Jennie least expects: She _giggles_. Jennie is momentarily stunned to silence, her mouth slightly agape.

“You got it, Captain,” Jisoo quips, giving her a fake salute. “See you around!”

Jennie can only watch the girl’s colorful locks bounce as she dashes back to Lisa’s table. _Unbelievable._

“Well, the girl is certainly brave,” Rosé starts, sitting herself down next to Jennie. “Though, too much for her own good.”

Jennie carefully turns to look at the blonde. “How does Lisa know her?” she asks as evenly as she can, still recovering from the redhead throwing her off. _Nobody_ has ever dared to talk back to her like that before.

“I’m honestly not sure,” Rosé responds, before quickly sensing some mild animosity from the brunette. “But I’ll find out, Jen. I always do.”

Jennie instantly relaxes. Roseanne Park is the only one who has ever successfully managed to keep Jennie in check, and—most importantly—she has never judged her. Jennie rarely expresses it, but she’s very grateful for her best friend.

“I know you will, Rosé. Just try not to get too carried away flirting with Manoban, okay?” Jennie adds with a knowing smirk.

Rosé instantly flushes. “I don’t flirt with her!” she exclaims, not convincing Jennie in the slightest.

“Oh, please!” Jennie scoffs, rolling her eyes. “You’ve been eyeing her since your freshman year, Roseanne. Make your damn move before some godforsaken _boy_ tries to snatch her up instead…” she trails off as she watches Jisoo talk animatedly with Lisa, who nervously looks in Jennie’s direction.

_Oh, Jisoo,_ _I’m going to make your life miserable,_ Jennie muses as she finishes her lunch. _Poor thing won’t know what hit her._

\---

“She’s Lisa’s friend,” Rosé announces without preamble as she catches up with Jennie’s strides.

“Yes, my love, I gathered that,” Jennie teases.

“I mean, they’ve been friends for a long time,” Rosé explains, letting out a small huff. “They went to the same school together for years when they were younger, but then Jisoo’s family moved. They only just moved back here last week.”

“Ah,” Jennie hums thoughtfully. “So, what  does  she do?”

“Theater kid, like Lisa,” Rosé responds. “She’ll be a part of the school’s productions this year. She also apparently has a good voice—according to Lisa anyway. She’s probably biased, though.”

“She shouldn’t be too much of a threat, then?” Jennie asks, somewhat relieved.

“Not sure. People seem to like her… Bobby already asked her out,” Rosé reveals nervously, her eyes looking intently at Jennie, waiting for her reaction.

Jennie stops instantly. “What did she say?”

“Well, it took her a minute and some help from Lisa to realize what was even happening, but she rejected him—nicely of course, like the  _ angel _ she is,” Rosé informs her, mild sarcasm lacing her voice. “She told him that she was flattered but that she doesn’t date.”

_ The most beautiful girl to ever grace our school’s hallways doesn’t date? I wonder why, _ Jennie ponders.

“Ah, speak of the devil,” Jennie hears Rosé mutter just in time to collect herself.

“Oh, Jennie! Hi!” Jisoo calls, making her way over to Jennie and Rosé with a nervous-looking Lisa reluctantly in tow.

“Jisoo, darling, I see you’re still here. Hello, Lisa,” Jennie replies. “You’ll both be at the pep rally today, yes?”

Jisoo gives her a questioning look. “I don’t really—”

“You’ll be there, Jisoo. You’ll make sure of it, Lisa?” Jennie asks, turning to the taller girl, who immediately nods her head. “Excellent. Remember that I have eyes and ears everywhere, Manoban. Now, if you’ll excuse us.”

Jennie throws a cheeky wink at Jisoo before linking her arm with Rosé’s and strutting away, leaving the speechless duo behind them.

“And that, Jennie Kim,” Rosé starts, a grin on her face. “ _ That _ is why you own this place.”

Jennie just gives her a smirk in return, refusing to admit out loud (or even to herself, for that matter) that all she really wants is for Jisoo to see her in her element.

_ She could ruin you and you would let her.  _ Jennie shakes her head at the thought.  _ Ruin her first. _

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me at @hyesjisoo on twitter or rightfulqueenofcamelot.tumblr.com on tumblr


End file.
